


Too Much Time

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [10]
Category: Hotel Dusk
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: All this driving around gave him too much time.
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Too Much Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).



It wasn't long before Ed had him running all over the damn place again. He'd thought about leaving Red Crown after checking out. He met so many people, and yet up until his stay at Hotel Dusk, he never got to know a single one of them. All this driving around gave him too much time. Too much time to  _ think.  _ About Bradley and Mila. About his dad. No doubt Rachel would give him grief if she could so much as peek into his thoughts - and sometimes he did wonder. He sighed, and opened the front door.

The phone rang.


End file.
